dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyki Mikk/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Tyki has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. He can create ribbons of Dark Matter to bind and impale his opponents and to fire blasts of Dark Matter energy. It seems the Dark Matter also grants him the extreme increases in speed, strength, endurance and power. * Body hardening: By covering his flesh with dark matter, Tyki can dark parts of his body making them more resistant. Enhanced Speed: '''Tyki has demonstrated great speed boost. He was able to appear in front of and attack a trained member of Crown without neither his comrades nor him realize his presence. He also managed to disappear instantly in front of Allen Walker. It is unknown it it is thanks to his natural Noah abilities or an application of choose. '''Enhanced Strength: Tyki has an immense strength, capable of kicking away and punching away an opponent with a tremendous resistance like Apocryphos. Enhanced Resistance: Tyki can survive an explosion caused by one of Tiedoll's creations at point blank. Enhanced Reactivity: Tyki has shown a superhuman reactivity, capable of catching the blade of a creation of general Froi Tiedoll pulling a surprise attack on him in a fraction of second. Teez (ティーズ, Tīzu (often translated as Tease)): Tyki was given many flesh-eating butterfly golems called Teez by the Earl . They appear as butterflies. * Shields: '''He can grow star-shaped shields from Tease in his hands which he uses to fight by defending from attacks or even hitting with it. It is unclear whether this ability is specific to him or not. Gray Ark, page 146 '''Choose (選択D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark-, Chapter 5, Page 146 Sentaku): As the Noah of "Pleasure", Tyki is able to "choose" whatever he wishes to touch, or interact with. Essentially his power allows him to manipulate the laws of physics around him. It doesn't apply to Innocence. This power has many practical applications: * Solid phasing: 'His favorite use of Choose. Tyki can pass through solid matter as if it didn't exist.He uses this ability to kill many of his victims by removing their vital organs without damaging the skin, as well as avoiding damage.If he decides so he can also get through while dealing damage as shown on Madarao. He has also been seen to force Teez into his opponent's body, which subsequently eat the victim from the inside out. Tyki was also shown able to cut off human limbs as if it was butter. * '''Fluid Walker: '''Tyki can choose to treat gas and liquids as solid objects which enables him to walk on the air (and thus flying) or on water. *'Refusal (拒絶, Kyozetsu): Being able to choose for all creation as the Noah of pleasure, Tyki is also capable of rejecting existing principles. Road notes while fighting Allen, Tyki created a perfect vacuum by rejecting the oxygen and ambient air pressure around them, completely removing their air supply effectively the same as outer space. Aside from suffocating his opponents, the pressure would also crush the opponents' bodies. He used this ability on Allen when they fought in the Ark. Road noted that Tyki only uses this technique when he is serious. Like all Dark Matter abilities he cant reject Innocence. Awakened Noah (覚醒, Kakusei): When gravely injured by Allen's Sword of Exorcism, the Noah within Tyki, Joyd, awoke and swallowed him from the inside. With his blood turned black, Tyki initially sprouts many tentacles from his body that he can use to strike down his opponents, then the tentacles wrap around him to transform him into a demonic knight-like monster made of pure Dark Matter. He somewhat resembles a Level 3 Akuma, but is far more powerful. This form gives Tyki enhanced power, speed, and all around abilities as shown when he casually dealt with Allen Walker. and can also launch blasts of Dark Matter at his opponents, as well as imbue his punches with Dark Matter and create devastating shock waves upon impact. However, as he has allowed Joyd to take control of him, all Tyki could think about was killing Exorcists, an inner trait shared by all Noah. Cross has referred to Tyki as a disgrace to the Noah Family by allowing this form to occur, although the Earl was very happy of this awakening. Recently Tyki seems to have somewhat accommodated with Joyd as he allowed him to talk to Apocryphos through his body without problem. 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers